Retractable tops for Jeeps® exist in the art; however, current designs are somewhat limited and do not fit current Jeeps and other vehicles. No design exists that accommodates a left and a right roll bar that connects from a side panel forward to the central roof roll bar, referred to as a roll cage. The new roll cage configuration of more modern Jeeps provides less space as compared to previous Jeeps for the mounting of a retractable top. Jeep does not currently make a retractable top and its designs are not made to accommodate one.